In the Past
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: Helia's past was never as peaceful as one might actually think...
1. 3 Years Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I admit, I'm interested about Helia's past and the different pasts that he could have. So, therefore, I'm gonna try and work on one version on how he _could_ have done so…AU, so just be careful. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

There was a house. A simple house, with not a lot of furniture. Inside, two boys, clearly specialists, were standing there, talking to their father, who was looking proudly at them. A frail looking lady sat in the corner of the room, sketching something, her eyes never leaving the paper.

In a dark corner, where a boy, younger than the other two by several years, possibly 5, was also sketching something, a peaceful expression on his face. He couldn't see the sheet, as the boy's back was turned on them, but, just then, the man gave the young boy a scornful look, followed by the two brothers. The man had dark brown hair, with ice cold eyes. He looked strong, and his sons were similarly shaped. Their hair was short, hanging above their shoulders, while their eyes were in either green or brown. The two of them were wearing specialists' uniform.

The woman had blue hair that tumbled in waves past her shoulders. Her eyes looked weary and tired, but had a sort of friendliness and warmth about them. She was dressed in simple clothes, and seemed happy with what she was doing, although it was clear, from her body language, that she detested the two men and their father. Meanwhile, the boy in the corner, as he squinted, had long blue hair, that hung slightly down his shoulders. His complexion was pale, and his hunched figure was tense, as though he was ready to fight any moment. He was wearing tatters of clothes, which seemed roughly sewn. "What are you doing, boy?" The father scowled. The mother turned up sharply, glaring discreetly at the man, but looking fearful of him as well.

The two men laughed. "Probably in his fantasies. Can never become one of us."

"Yes. I'm sure that the world will end the time he becomes a hero."

"You better answer me. Show more respect, like Storm or Zeus." The man spat at the boy, yet the boy still sat, hunched over his sketching. The man growled, as the two men looked annoyed. He stood up, stiffly marched to the young boy, snatching his sketchbook out of his hands. The woman watched him like a hawk, making sure he didn't do anything wrong, her eyes slightly narrowed. The young boy let out a cry, reaching out to grab the sketchbook.

The young boy's face looked roughly the same, the eyes, nose, the way his hair was neatly yet messily combed around his face like the present Helia, yet was very different. His eyes were swirling with anger.

"Give it back." The boy stood up.

"And who's gonna stop us? This thing is worth nothing." The father flipped through the books.

The two brothers took up the sketchbook, ripping pages out, and tearing the pages into little pieces. "Give it back!" The boy lunged for the sketchbook, snatching it away. The man glared at Helia.

"Helia. Give it to us. Now." His tone was cold, but Helia shook his head, his arms still clenched tightly around his sketchbook, which only had a few pages remaining. The father snarled, slapping the boy across the face. They could hear the loud crack of the bones, and the women then stood up.

"Derek. That is enough." Amelia said firmly, looking at Derek. Derek and Amelia seemed to have a glaring competition, which ended as Derek straightened up, and called his boys over.

"Let's go and train." The boys marched haughtily out, following their father, while Helia simply turned back, turning to a fresh page. His mother, however, glanced worriedly at him, before returning to her own sketchbook.


	2. 5 Years Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed…this one happens probably after the first chapter. IMPORTANT: HELP STOP SOPA 2014, AND SIGN THE PETITION TO STOP IT: ****.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr#thank-you=p**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The family was near a cliff, where they were eating. Well, the parents were eating. The two men were sitting around, bored out of their minds, while the two young ones were chatting eagerly in another language. At that moment, Storm decided to poke Zeus. This started a poking contest, where the two were playing around playfully. The two younger ones, Helia and a girl, were standing up, probably getting ready for a walk.

The girl, in all ways, was like her older brother, Helia, and her mother. Her long blue hair, which was in waves, was tied in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a rough sewn skirt, along with a long sleeved shirt. Their faces were bright, and none of the group have ever seen Helia look so happy. They were laughing at something, which Amelia smiled slightly, which also had Derek with one eyebrow raised. The girl was grinning broadly, and they turned, to look at the cliff, still talking animatedly, but with Amelia joining in.

All was calm, and the others didn't know what was going to happen. You wouldn't know how dark the moment would turn in a matter of seconds. Soon, Storm bumped into Zeus, who went skidding to the direction of the two young children, who were still standing, not moving. Still engrossed in their conversation, the parents and children didn't notice. Zeus then bumped hard into Lae, who was thrown off the cliff before anyone could react.

The girl's eyes were wide as she managed to get a good grip on the edge of the cliff, letting out a small cry. The family tensed, and Derek slowly started approaching the girl, who's eyes were large and terrified. Helia was also slowly edging towards her from the right. The group was silent, tensed. Lae was looking down, turning pale. Her large green eyes were looking up at her family, who were also looking at her. Amelia gave her a small smile, trying to comfort her.

Lae then let out a whimper as her grip got looser and she started slipping. Derek approached her slowly still, trying not to startle her, but was still moving at a much quicker pace. Out of the corner of their eye, they could see Helia edging quicker than Derek towards the end of the cliff. As the rock she was holding onto crumbled and she started falling, Helia lunged out, grabbing her hand, one hand clinging tightly to the cliff edge.

Derek still edged closer. Helia's grip got looser from the extra weight of his sister, but he gripped tightly, not willing to let her go.

Derek was only a few feet away from them now.

Lae looked down, looking back up. Helia's hand was slipping. "Let go of me."

Helia looked at her like she had just suggested that they grow two heads. "What? I'm not letting go."

"I'm weighing you down. Let go of me!" Up above, they could hear Amelia's shocked cry.

"I'm not letting you go." Helia's voice was firm, but his hand was sliding slowly.

"Please! Just let go of me!" Lae begged her brother. As he stubbornly shook his head, Lae's tears started to leak out. "Let go!" Yet he refused to let go of his little sister. Lae, looking up with sorrowful green eyes, fell limp. Derek, as he could see, was near the cliff, but, at the rate that Helia's hand was sliding, with Lae holding on, he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. Lae then seemed to make up her mind. "I'm sorry." With that, she tugged her hand free, looking up as she fell off, disappearing into the mist.

"LAE!" Helia's shout echoed through the valley, as Derek lunged out, but was too late. The family could only watch as the only daughter of the family, the one who brought joy to them, died before their eyes. Derek dragged Helia up. Amelia had also lunged out, and Derek had to hold her back as she struggled to get off.

"Stop! Let me go! Let me go! Lae!" She sobbed, and the group could only watch on in pity as Derek also had tears flowing down his face. Helia's face was emotionless, as he peered down the cliff. His face had turned pale, as he sat back, limp with sorrow, not aware of his surroundings.

Amelia clenched her fists tightly, storming up to the twins, who were looking scared. "You! It was all YOUR FAULT!" The twins flinched. "When we came here, we told you specifically NOT TO GOOF AROUND! I would've expected this from Helia, or maybe Lae, but NOT FROM YOU TWO!" It was obvious that Lae was one of the most precious things in her life. Derek was trying to hold her back half-heartedly as he glared at the twins.

"We are leaving. Now. When we get home, I want to talk to you two." Amelia sobbed, ignoring Derek's threat to the boys. He grabbed all the food, and marched down the path, followed by the two brothers. Amelia started, but then stopped, turning back. Helia was looking ahead, his face still emotionless as his eyes were glassy, ignoring everything around him. He had caused her death. If he had reacted quicker, held more tightly to the cliff, this wouldn't have happened.

Amelia gently led him away, Helia's face never wavering.


	3. 6-7 Years Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed once again…this happens sometime after the death…sorry for posting it again! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Another scene appeared, probably in a kitchen. Helia, probably 6 or 7, was arguing heatedly with his father, who was shouting at him, while Zeus and Storm were watching from the sidelines, snickering, and Amelia was also standing at the sidelines, looking worried. They noticed a long scar now ran from her cheek to her neck, and it didn't take a genius to find out who did it.

"You would've killed her!" Helia was shouting at Derek, who immediately yelled back.

"That was no business of yours! If she can't take care of herself, too bad!" The man was breathing hard, glaring at Helia, who was snarling at him.

"You are just a fancy hypocrite!" The man growled, and grabbed a heavy glass bowl on the table, and, before any of them could react, threw it at Helia, who was flung back from the force of it onto the wall. The glass embedded itself deep into his skin, leaving deep and long wounds.

Blood came pouring out, and Amelia let out a cry, before running over to the 6 year old child and peeling the glass delicately off him, while the two brothers seemed stunned, slowly turning to their father, who was looking at shocked as they all felt. Helia, too, was staring at him, scared, evident in his eyes as he looked at the man towering over him, not caring of his mother, who was trying to stop the blood flow. Derek hesitantly took a step towards Helia, who flinched, and tried to curl into a ball, only succeeding in pushing the glass in further, damaging the wound. Amelia snapped her head towards Derek.

"Out. All of you. Now." Her words were hard, and the three obeyed her without question, heading upstairs to their room, while she continued picking the glass out. Helia was still staring at the open door in shock, his face emotionless.

* * *

This scene was better. Helia was fighting his father with a sword, practising. He won easily, and his father, for once in his life, seemed pleased and proud of his youngest son.


	4. 10 Years Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed once again…this happens sometime afterwards. In brief words: Some vampires attack the house, and Helia is the only one who makes it out alive to flee. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

A hooded figure was running down the alleyway, looking back as dozens of figures tried chasing him. The leader had pale skin, looking like a vampire, with his perfect features. The monsters at his side were pitch black, scaring the group. The figure continued running, his feet splashing puddles that were on the floor in the heavy rain. He fired a blast at the group, only to have the vampire block it and send one back to him.

The person was slammed against the wall, and his hood fell off, revealing a 10 year old Helia, his face pale in the rain. He turned around. Helia turned around, his back to the group, and let out a high pitched screech, killing almost all the monsters. The vampire scowled, covering his ears, but was knocked back a good few feet.

Helia didn't hesitate, continuing running until he reached a narrow alleyway, running up it, before drawing his dagger to slice one of the monster's head off. The two monsters who were previously standing there were gone in a matter of seconds.

The second one was harder. Helia leaped over it, slicing the monster's head off. He dropped onto the ground, and, as the vampire and more of the monsters appeared, Helia's eyes flickered sliver as he took out a small thick book. The pages flipped quickly, making it impossible to read, but Helia's eyes glowed once more as the pages stopped, and he read from the book. "वापस जाओ!चला गया!" He put his hand out, and the monsters and vampire were pushed back, out of the alleyway. The vampire got his senses soon, before being pushed back even more by another screech. Helia's eyes then glowed silver as the pages started to flip again.

Helia muttered. "Where is it?" Eventually, he stopped, and his eyes glowed as he recited the spell, the words lighting it up as he read them. "मैं यहाँ जल्दी से बाहर निकलने की जरूरत है." The monsters and vampire got closer, grinning maliciously now. "मैं रहने के लिए और नहीं लड़ मैं कहाँ हूँ कर सकते हैं." Helia continued, looking more desperate as he recited the words.

The vampire and monsters got even closer now, as the vampire's long thin fingers were reaching out. But at that moment, Helia finished the spell. "तो मुझे एक पोर्टल मुझे पाने के लिए बाहर भेज दो!" The area around him grew bright as he vanished, and the vampire's fingers curled around nothing. "No!" The vampire let out a screech, not like the one Helia did, killing several of the monsters in his rage. The world went black once more.

* * *

Helia curled into a ball in an empty alleyway. Beyond there, anyone could see that he was in Magix. After that, the scene vanished, and showed another one. Helia was still the same age, and it was dark and raining heavily.

He pulled the cloak tightly over himself, even though it was doing him little good, using his body to cover the small book which was flipping. His body was completely drenched, and his hair lay on his shoulders, wet and limp. Eventually, Helia stopped, looking at the spell, before casting it. "मैं अकेला हूँ और मदद की जरूरत है, मेरे रिश्तेदार, जो Magix में है इस संकेत भेजने."

A small glow surrounded him.


	5. 12-14 Years Old

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed…been some time. Tell me, should I continue this until the time when we see Helia on screen, or should I just end it after this?**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Helia, around 12 now, was hiding in the shadows, looking out longingly at the streets beyond. His face was thin, his cheekbones visible for all to see. His clothes hung on him, and his arms were thin so that he probably could've passed of as a skeleton. As someone threw a box half filled with chicken, he grabbed it, opening it and slowly started eating it. Everyone, literally everyone, always had shelter and good food to eat, especially when they were young.

* * *

Helia, probably 13-14 now, looking closer to how he looked in the present. He was still hiding in the shadows, and was still wearing the same clothes, except that the clothes still fit him, and weren't too small or too big. He had a slightly reluctant face on, and, as a person passed by, his hand reacted quickly, getting the person's wallet. The scene was quick as well, disappearing.

* * *

Helia reached out again, still 14, in the shadows, but, the old man's hand grabbed his. He scowled and tried to tug his hand free, but the man had a firm grip. The boy tugged harder, and his hood fell off, revealing pale skin, narrowed eyes, and hollow cheekbones. His hair was tied messily up in a ponytail. Past Saladin's eyes widened, and he let go off the boy, asking him cautiously.

"What is your name?" Helia didn't look at him, still holding on to his thin wrist, which, from the way he held onto it, was probably broken. If any normal healthy child had been grabbed like that, they wouldn't have had a broken wrist, but that only proved how weak Helia was back then, and how hard it was to get by for him.

"Helia." Past Saladin froze, before grabbing the boy's other wrist.

"Hey!" The outraged cry was ignored, as Saladin dragged him to Red Fountain. All the while, Helia was tugging at his hand, wanting to run, but eventually, he stopped as his wrist went limp.

* * *

He was in another scene, where Helia was fighting, with a blade like Sky's, but darker, with another student. He easily defeated him, hardly using his blade at all, knocking him out. The students looked astounded, Helia only being a year younger than them now in this flashback, as Codorta himself stepped forward, holding his huge blade while the other student was led away.

Helia froze, but still stood his ground, his blade clutched tightly in his hand. He then stepped forward as well, before Codorta attacked, swinging his sword, but Helia ducked, blocking the blade, before sliding behind him, and trying to get a hit at his teacher, who, in turn, blocked it, before using his blade to send Helia flying to the wall. Helia changed his position, landing against the wall on his feet as he used the wall as a boost to help himself flip over Codorta and try to land another strike, only for that one to be blocked, but narrowly.

Codorta had the advantage of size and strength, but Helia was light, and quick on his feet, along with the fact that he had trained himself to think and make his attacks unpredictable and quick, before the opponent could notice. Codorta did not know how to use this skill, though he had much more experience.

Codorta swung his sword towards Helia again, but Helia blocked it, before dropping his blade and leaping over his teacher, landing on the floor with unnatural grace. Codorta, not expecting that, fell to the ground, leaning to hard to the sword, but was up a moment later, watching Helia carefully. Helia stood his ground, before Codorta once again swung his sword at Helia, for him to duck once more and he took advantage of this and kicking Codorta in the stomach, sending him spiralling back.

He then grabbed his blade once more in time to block another heavy hit from Codorta, flipping over him and feigning a blow to his chest, which he blocked but kept locked in his blade, but Helia only kicked his legs under him, enabling Codorta to fall on his back, while Helia kicked his sword away, and use his own blade to point it at Codorta's neck. "I yield." Codorta smiled proudly at his student, before Helia offered him a hand and pulled him out, while the students looked on in awe.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

**AN: Ok, decided then…finishing this story with this chapter, and letting you come up with the ending in your (hopefully) creative minds…:P Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Epilogue:

The next day, Flora smiled, joining the others. The sound of screaming became evident, and Helia frowned. Saladin and Faragonda were running towards them, but they were knocked out easily. _Too_ easily. Flora knew something was up. They were suddenly weakened as a big blast came to them, only to see a faint disappearing black shield protecting them. The witches immediately started reciting a spell, which he counter-attacked halfway through the spell. It was nearly too late, but could do.

Flora looked to her right, where Helia's eyes were black, fading soon back to their original blue. He looked at the Trix, turning to Flora. "Flora!" She found herself scooped up with Bloom, but was too weak to struggle. The others felt the same way, but Helia remained strong. Knives were held at their throats ready to slit the throat open. There was a kind of powerful evil presence around the Trix, one which Flora realised that they shouldn't underestimate.

The Trix grinned, and Icy put up her hand, ready to give the signal. But, before she could, Saladin and Helia exchanged a look, one that Saladin understood clearly, forcing some sort of shield around their heads, leaving the Trix's heads bare, and Helia let out a loud high pitched scream. It was short, but effective. They were blasted away, but they approached again, still standing, Icy cracking her head to and fro.

Flora tried using her powers, only to find that she couldn't. Helia looked at Icy cautiously, raising her hand to block as several ice shards came at him, and reflecting it to the other two, pinning them down. He watched Icy closely now, and she let a stream of ice towards him, one which he managed to block, before returning an attack of his own, somehow kicking her feet from under her.

Darcy screamed in anger, before separating the two groups, before Icy cast a spell on them, but, when they opened their eyes, they felt nothing. She turned to Helia, a smirk on her face, trying to cast the spell on him to. Helia's eyes widened slightly, starting to mutter under his breath as she started reciting. He then charged at her, slamming her against the wall, ducking a kick to his chest.

However, he was too late to block one of the moves, which had him knocked unconscious. They were then taken prisoner, disappearing through a portal. They were forced inside a sort of magic bubble together that refrained them from escaping, while the Trix exited, carrying their weapons, and their magic, somehow.

All the while, Flora stared at Helia in amazement.

_How did he do that_?


End file.
